Teachers Pet
by Elbearo
Summary: Sasuke has a night with a mysterious older man with sunshine blonde hair, which leads to a Summer being lovers, but what Sasuke doesn't know is that after they split, this man will end up being his high school teacher. Will Naruto being a teacher stop them from being together, or will they not be able to help themselves? YAOI. NaruSasu. Teacher/Student romance.
1. The First Day

Warning:** This story contains a lot of yaoi/boyxboy! NaruSasu.**

**'Naruto' does not in any way or form belong to me.**

Teachers Pet.

Sasuke sat in his chair, his hands trembling no matter how much he tried to will it to stop. Taking out his books, he tried to ignore the man with sunshine blonde hair and caramel tan skin who he had no doubt, would also have shaky hands at this very moment.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I am your new science teacher."

Sasuke's heart was racing, even though he was sure he looked his usual calm self on the outside. He glanced up, noticing Naruto's eyes locked on his for a moment, before he turned to the board to explain to the class what their first topic was going to be. Sasuke opened his book absent mindedly, flicking to the page the class were told to open.

Sasuke wished he was nervous for any other reason, even though Uchiha's apparently didn't get nervous. He looked at the page in front of him passively, as a scene flicked through his mind..

_Sasuke and the others stood in the line for the night club. He turned to his friends, Sakura, Kiba and Ino, watching as they chattered nervously about whether their fake ID's would work. Sasuke had just turned 17, and other than Kiba who's birthday was today, his other friends birthdays were not for another month or two, so Ino and Sakura were still 16, and they were all depending on fake ID's tonight. Sasuke had borrowed Itachi's ID, claiming that he was going for a meal for Kiba's 17th birthday and just wanted to order a glass of red wine with it before spending the night at his friends house. Itachi had looked at him suspiously, but it was common for the Uchiha's to have a glass of wine at dinner as it was courteous, so he had agreed and let him borrow it._

_A small inkling of guilt filled Sasuke's chest thinking back on the lie, but even though he didn't want to admit it, he had been excited when Kiba mentioned going to a club for his birthday. Espeically when it was mentioned that they'd be going to a gay friendly club as it was one of the only clubs that weren't too strict on ID. Sasuke's friends knew he was gay, which is why both Ino and Sakura had stopped pining over him years ago and actually became best friends instead. Kiba was the only other friend who knew, and only because he was sure that Kiba wouldn't tell his secret._

_They got to the front of the queue and Sasuke showed the bouncers Itachi's ID. The bouncer double checked, and for a minute he thought it hadn't worked (although him and Itachi looked nearly the same), until the bouncer turned to his colleague and said, "Itachi Uchiha, of Uchiha corps? Woah!" before handing him back the ID and saying "You and your friends can go ahead."_

_Sasuke gave a curt nod and stepped into the club with his friends, who were all delighted they got in without even having to try use their fake ID's._

_"We should use your fathers company as an excuse to get into places more often!" Kiba said with a smile._

_Sasuke was glad his friend was happy on his birthday, and when he turned to respond to him he was already leading the girls to the bar for drinks. Sasuke shook his head and chuckled, following them._

_They had a few drinks and then headed to the dance floor, where they all let loose as their favorite songs started playing. Sasuke felt great, the nightclub was pulsing with energy and bodies moving against each other. He turned to see two men in a passionate kiss, and felt a tinge of longing in his heart. He pushed away the thought, not wanting to think about how hard it was for him to be alone while his friends could date people and be with who they wanted when he couldn't, in case his father found out he was gay. He had to feign that he had no interest in anyone, and occasionally even dated girls he didn't like so that his family wouldn't be suspicious. All he wanted was someone who.._

_He shook his head, trying to get the thoughts away, and shouted to the group that he was going to get another drink._

_He approached the bar and seating area and noticed how packed the bar was, how in hell was he meant to get a drink now?_

_"Hey, you alright?" a cheery voice asked from behind him._

_He turned to see bright blonde sunshine hair, tanned skin and deep blue azure eyes._

_His voice would've caught in his throat at the sight of the gorgeous man if he had not been an Uchiha._

_"I'm fine, I'm just wondering how in hell I'm gonna get a drink through all these people." Sasuke replied._

_"What are you drinking?" the man asked him with a ten million dollar sunshine smile._

_Sasuke bit his lip at the smile before letting his eyes flicker back to the man's, "JD and coke," he replied._

_"I'll be right back," the guy said as he turned to walk to the bar, but he stopped in his tracks before reaching a hand out and saying, "My names Naruto Uzumaki."_

_Sasuke shook the hand and felt a shiver at the touch, "Sasuke Uchiha," he replied to the man with a smirk._

_Naruto turned and walked to the bar, and Sasuke sat on one of the couches beside him in the seating area as he waited._

_The man came back sooner than Sasuke thought with two drinks, handing a JD and coke to him._

_"That was quick," Sasuke stated._

_"I have my ways," said the man with a smile, "so tell me, what's a gorgeous guy like you doing here on his own?"_

_"I'm here with my friends, it's one of their birthdays," he replied, feeling his heart quicken as he realized Naruto had just called him gorgeous. Sasuke wasn't self conscious in any way, but he wasn't used to being hit on by boys, let alone men. A thought fluttered through his mind which screamed _'You're only 17 you idiot, this guy is at least 21.' _but he pushed it to the side quickly._

_"I see, and is any of these friends your boyfriend?" Naruto asked, eyes sparkling from the club lights._

_"No, I'm single," Sasuke replied, heart hammering now. He couldn't believe it, if only he'd known it'd be this simple to just go to a club and have men come onto him instead of fan girls like usual._

_Naruto smiled his thousand watt smile and began chattering, and occasionally dropping in to the conversation something about how good Sasuke looked. Sasuke's heart was tingling at the attention._

_"You have gorgeous lips," Naruto said, eyeing Sasuke's lips lustfully, "I'd love to taste them."_

_Naruto eyes flickered from Sasuke's lips to his eyes and before he knew what he was doing, Sasuke was leaning in to Naruto, his lips touching the older mans lightly. Naruto quickly moved his hand through Sasuke's hair, pulling him closer and kissing him more fiercely. Sasuke's heart was truly pumping now, he felt a bite on him lip and opened his mouth with a moan as Naruto's tongue slid in, dancing with his own tongue. He put his hand through Naruto's hair as he became more adjusted to the kiss, letting Naruto's tongue take control and ravage his mouth._

_Suddenly Naruto pulled back and moved to Sasuke's neck, giving it a hot kiss before sucking on it. Sasuke moaned aloud, a shiver running straight to his groin. He clutched Naruto's blonde hair as Naruto sucked, licked and kissed Sasuke's neck. He felt Naruto's hand slide to his ass and give it a squeeze. He moaned again, loving the new sensation. Naruto squeezed again and pulled Sasuke closer by his ass while moving his lips back to his mouth. Sasuke moaned into the kiss, moving to straddle Naruto and pulling Naruto's other hand to his ass so that he could squeeze it using both his hands. As Sasuke sat on Naruto's lap, he felt a hard length through Naruto's jeans. His whole body shivered as he grinded on the hardness and felt Naruto squeeze his cheeks in response. Sasuke wanted this, and he wanted it badly. He pulled back from Naruto's mouth and realized his hands were clutching Naruto's shirt. He could feel Naruto's lithe muscles through his shirt, and the thought of seeing his bare skin made his mouth water._

_"Hey babe, my apartment is just around the corner if you wanna stay..." Naruto said, eyeing Sasuke's lips again._

_"Let me find my friends and let them know," Sasuke said, not caring that he'd only met this man earlier in the night. He body felt electric after the kiss, and he wanted his desires to be sated for once._

_"Let me come with you," Naruto said, gently pushing Sasuke off his lap and standing up. Sasuke realized just how much alcohol he had in his system as he stood up and swayed slightly. He quickly regained his composure and noticed that Naruto looked a little drunk himself. He chuckled._

_"I like that sound," Naruto murmured in his ear, his hot breath sending shivers down Sasuke's spine and straight into his pants._

_Sasuke laced his hand through Naruto's and walked through the crowd, quickly spotting Kiba._

_"Sasuke, where've you been?" asked Kiba in a worried tone, before his eyes flicked to the guy Sasuke's hands were laced with._

_"Oh.." Kiba said, a light blush on his cheeks as he figured out what was going on._

_"Naruto, this is Kiba. Kiba, this is Naruto." Sasuke said as he let go of Naruto's hand and walked closer to speak to Kiba in a hushed voice._

_"Do you mind if I stay with Naruto tonight?" Sasuke asked Kiba, not wanting to ditch Kiba on his birthday._

_Kiba smirked and fist pumped him, knowing Sasuke could take care of himself and was finally getting his bit. They were both on the school football team and had been in their fair share of fights, he knew he'd be alright. "Just be careful and give me a call in the morning," Kiba said with a wink, waving Sasuke off._

_Sasuke smiled and took Naruto's hand, leading him away and leaving Kiba to explain to the girls what had happened._

_It was a quick walk to Naruto's apartment, and as soon as they were in the door Sasuke's mouth was being attacked. He loved it, returning every ounce of passion to Naruto through his tongue. Naruto started unbuttoning Sasuke's shirt as he walked forward, making Sasuke walk backward toward Naruto's bedroom. They entered the room and Naruto pushed Sasuke's black shirt off, throwing it to the floor, and then unbuttoned his own shirt, throwing it in the same direction. Sasuke slid his shoes off while his eyes raked a muscular tan chest. Naruto was a bit taller than Sasuke with a more muscular frame, although Sasuke was quite muscular himself from his sports, training and work outs._

_Naruto put his hands on either side of Sasuke's face, tilting his face up and making Sasuke look into his eyes before leaning down and capturing his mouth with his own. His hands left Sasuke's face, one sliding behind Sasuke's neck and the other rubbing one of his nipples. Sasuke gasped at the feeling, allowing Naruto more room to slide his tongue into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke's hands were around Naruto's shoulders and in his hair. He felt Naruto move his hand from his nipple down south, and his cock twitched in anticipation. Naruto undid the front of Sasuke's jeans with a flick of his wrist, and slid his hand into Sasuke's boxers, rubbing his length._

_Sasuke pulled away from the kiss and leaned his head back with a moan. The only time he had someone touch him like this was when he had fooled around with one of the girls he was dating, but it hadn't felt nearly this.. electric.. when she did it._

_"You look so fucking gorgeous," Naruto said in a husky voice, his eyes trailing Sasuke's body as he rubbed him. Sasuke let his eyes roam Naruto's body before he noticed the bulge in Naruto's pants. His hands went straight to Naruto's jeans, unbuttoning them and pulling them down with Naruto's boxers. Naruto's cock sprung out, and Sasuke felt his own cock twitch at how yummy it looked. He licked his lips and was getting on his knees before he even realized it, Naruto's hand leaving his cock._

_He looked at Naruto's cock, unsure of where to start. He decided to do something before Naruto caught on to how inexperieced he was, and gave a lick from the base upwards. Naruto moaned and put his hands through Sasuke's hair gently. Sasuke licked the tip of Naruto's cock before reaching up to rub the erection while he toyed with it. He let his lips slide over the tip and suck while his fingers pumped Naruto's member. A loud moan filled the room and Naruto's hold in his hair tightened. He began to take more of Naruto in slowly, moving his mouth up and down his cock. He quickened his pace at hearing Naruto's moans, but the hand in his hair stopped him. Naruto pulled his cock out of Sasuke's mouth and looked down, biting his lip._

_"You are so fucking sexy," he said with a growl as he helped Sasuke up._

_"On the bed," Naruto whispered in his ear, pushing him back slightly._

_Sasuke quickly lay on the bed, his heart erratic. Naruto pulled off Sasuke's jeans and boxers, leaving the Uchicha naked. Naruto growled at the sight, and Sasuke felt even harder at the feral sound. His cock was dripping precum and hot with need. Naruto leaned over Sasuke's cock, letting his breath ghost over the length. Sasuke moaned loudly as Naruto started to take him in his mouth, his tongue expertly licking and sucking. Sasuke's hand went to Naruto's hair and his hips thrust up. Naruto let Sasuke thrust into his mouth, his cock sliding down Naruto's throat. The girls Sasuke had fooled around with had never taken his cock that deep in their mouths, but Naruto was taking all of his length down his throat._

_Sasuke moaned, feeling his cock twitch and his stomach tighten as his release neared._  
_"Naru, I'm gonna cum- ngh, ah" Sasuke whimpered, his hand tight in Naruto's hair trying to pull him away. But Naruto continued to deep throat him regardless._

_"Ahh- Naruto-" Sasuke shouted as he came. He thrust jerkily into Naruto's mouth as he came, with Naruto swallowing every drop._

_"You taste delicious." Naruto said as he leaned up, licking his lips, "and you look beautiful."_

_Sasuke panted, unable to form words yet._

_"Hehe, I knew you'd be loud.." Naruto said as he opened his drawer and took out a bottle of lube._

_Sasuke's eyes flittered over, and he felt his heart jump in panic and in excitement. The thought of someone fingering him other than himself gave him shivers. He looked as Naruto coated three fingers in lube._

_Naruto leaned over Sasuke, kissing him while pushing his legs apart. He let a finger push into Sasuke and Sasuke moaned into his mouth, a mix of pain and pleasure filling him. Naruto began moving the finger and Sasuke quickly got used to the sensation as he had done it to himself many times before._

_"Woah, you're so tight.." Naruto said huskily while Sasuke began to thrust on the finger._

_"M-more.." Sasuke said, loving what Naruto's finger was doing to him._

_Naruto smirked sexily, adding another finger. It took a little longer for Sasuke to adjust this time, but soon he was thrusting against Naruto's fingers again, letting out loud mewls and moans. Sasuke knew he probably looked out of character with the way he was so openly moaning, but he couldn't help it. Naruto added a third finger, scissoring Sasuke and using his other hand to rub lube on to his cock. He kept fingering Sasuke until he found an area that felt different from everywhere else, and made Sasuke throw his head back and arch his back in pleasure when Naruto rubbed on it._

_Naruto removed the fingers and pressed his erection against Sasuke's ass, rubbing it against the skin. Sasuke felt a little panicked; did he really want to do this? To give his virginity away to a man he'd only met a few hours earlier?.. but Sasuke couldn't help the feeling of want as Naruto's dick rubbed against him._

_"N-Naru.. Please.." he whimpered._

_Naruto placed his cock at Sasuke's entrance and began pushing._

_"Ah.. Ow..," Sasuke said out loud before he could stop himself._

_"Are you okay?" Naruto asked, gazing down at him._

_"Y-yeah.. you're just so big," Sasuke mewled, biting his lip at Naruto._

_Naruto smirked, the thought that he was much bigger than whoever Sasuke was with before making his ego swell. He pushed in slower, allowing Sasuke to adjust._

_"You're so fucking tight," Naruto rasped, moving in and out slowly and filling Sasuke up more each time. After a few minutes Sasuke began to thrust down for more and Naruto began to move quicker, loving the little whimpers of pleasure escaping Sasuke's mouth._

_Sasuke felt so good, at first Naruto's length hurt but now it felt pleasurable._  
_Suddenly Naruto's thrusts changed direction a little and Sasuke gasped at the toe curling pleasure of where Naruto's cock had brushed._

_"Got it.." murmured Naruto, thrusting faster and in that direction, hearing Sasuke moan louder and louder. Naruto leaned down, kissing Sasuke's neck as he fucked him harder._

_"ahhh! Ngh ahh!" Sasuke screamed, his second orgasm nearing. He noticed how Naruto's thrust started to speed up but become more jerky, and knew he was going to cum too._

_"Sasuke- ahh- you're so fucking tight- I'm gonna cum," Naruto said while fucking faster._

_"Yes, yes" Sasuke panted as Naruto wrapped his fingers around Sasuke's cock and started rubbing him._  
_Sasuke couldn't hold on anymore, letting his cum spurt all over his chest and feeling his ass tighten on Naruto's cock._  
_Naruto let out a groan as he too came, letting his cum fill Sasuke and spill out of his ass while he had his last few thrusts._

_Sasuke allowed himself to calm down, feeling tired and sleepy. He felt Naruto pull out of him and groaned at the feeling of not having his cock inside him. Naruto looked down and smirked,_

_"If it upsets you that much, you can have it again in the morning,"_

_Sasuke arched an eyebrow at Naruto, before getting off the bed and under the covers. Naruto got in beside him and wrapped an arm around him, quickly falling asleep. Sasuke felt himself drifting off, asking himself was he crazy for going home with a random man._

_Little did he know that they'd be lovers for the rest of the Summer, and have his heart broken at the end of it.._

The door to the classroom burst open and Kiba walked in, shocking Sasuke out of his flashback. He was already apologising for being late when his eyes locked with the teachers and widened. Sasuke looked up to him and seen Kiba look at him with his jaw hanging open.

"Hello, my name is Mr. Uzumaki and I'm your new Science teacher. Please take a seat." Naruto said to Kiba, acting as if they didn't know each other and he hadn't been Kiba's best friends lover for the whole Summer.

"Yes sir, sorry again," Kiba said, quickly walking to his seat beside Sasuke.

He sat down, quickly taking out a notebook and jotting a note for Sasuke to see;  
"_Is the guy you were fucking for the Summer actually our new teacher, or am I just going mad?"_

Sasuke looked at Kiba and nodded, his hands still shaking under the desk, where no one could see them. An Uchiha with shaky hands? Unheard of.

Kiba looked at Sasuke with a worried frown before focusing on the class.

_"What the fuck am I gonna do now?" _Sasuke thought to himself, an ache in his chest every time he looked at Naruto's sunshine blonde hair. Naruto wouldn't look at him now, and Sasuke felt as if he had pins in his heart as he stared at his book for the rest of the class.

I hope you liked the story, please leave a review if you thought it was good! It's the first proper story I've started on this and would love to hear your feedback. :)


	2. A Seduction Technique

Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews, follows and favorites on my first chapter, I'm so glad you's liked it! :)  
I've decided to add some Kiba and Neji into this.. Kiba needs some loving too ;P

Anyway here's the next chapter, hope yous enjoy it! :)

_**Chapter 2.**_  
The bell rang, dismissing the class. Naruto didn't dare turn away from the board, pretending he was working on something. He waited until he was sure everyone had left the class before he shut the door and slumped in his seat. 

Sasuke. His Sasuke, his baby.. was one of his students. 

Naruto raised his hand to his face, rubbing the bridge of his nose. This was definitely not a good way to start his new job. 

He remembered the shock on Sasuke's face when he seen him. How his eyes widened just a fraction and his body seemed to tense up. Only two weeks ago he had seen tears brim in those eyes as he'd ended their relationship when he'd found out how young Sasuke really was.. 

It wasn't his fault, he hadn't known Sasuke was only 17 or even still in school. The club he'd met him in was 21 and over, so he assumed Sasuke was 21. That was until the day he'd been waiting for Sasuke to arrive at his apartment to cook him dinner. 

_Sasuke said he had some family matters to attend to, that he had to join his father and other family members as a big deal was being made between Uchiha corps and Hyuuga Industries, and they had to be presented as a family to appear more professional._

_Naruto had flicked through the TV channels, knowing Sasuke would be there in a few minutes and finding something for them to watch. He stopped on the daily news, seeing who could only be Sasuke's father, shaking hands with a man as a deal was being made between two companies. The camera switched to a recording of the family, all dressed in suits and formal clothing. Naruto's smile grew as he laid eyes on Sasuke, his baby. Excitement filled him at the thought of seeing him soon. Naruto hadn't felt this strongly about someone in a long time, he knew he was falling head over heels for Sasuke and it'd only been 3 months._

_Suddenly the news anchor said something that Naruto was sure he must have misheard. He rewinded the TV, listening again;_

_"The Uchiha sons, Itachi who is 22, and Sasuke who is 17."_

_Naruto felt like his heart had stopped beating. This couldn't be right, Sasuke couldn't be 17! He was more mature than Naruto, and they'd met in a 21's club. Naruto shook his head, grabbing his laptop off the coffee table in front of him and turning it on._

_"It must be wrong.." Naruto thought, opening google and typing in the name Sasuke Uchiha._

_Numerous links showed up, the Uchiha family being very well known for their huge business. He clicked on a link, reading through,_

_"..Sasuke Uchiha, aged 17.."_

_Naruto shut the laptop. Seventeen. Sasuke was only seventeen, and he hadn't told him. Naruto felt a pain in his heart, he felt.. betrayed._

_Everything had been so good between him and Sasuke, they got on great even though they'd insult each other a lot as a joke, they had amazing sex, they liked the same things, had a similar sense of humour, once again amazing sex.. they were perfect for each other._

_Atleast that's what Naruto had thought. He couldn't have a relationship with a 17 year old, he was 22 and a teacher, and Sasuke was.. practically still a kid._

_A knock sounded at the door and Naruto's heart sunk in his chest. He opened the door, seeing Sasuke outside, his hair a little damp from the drizzling rain._

_"Hey," Sasuke said with a small smile, stepping inside and leaning up to give Naruto a kiss._

_Naruto turned his head away, moving to let Sasuke step in. Sasuke looked up at Naruto in confusion, a worried frown on his face._

_"Is everything okay, baby?" Sasuke asked, trying to hold Naruto's hand which was quickly pulled away._

_Sasuke flinched inside at Naruto's cold attitude. Had he done something wrong?_

_Naruto shut the door and before Sasuke even had his coat off he turned and asked,_

_"What age are you?"_

_Sasuke froze, eyes locking on Naruto's. He tried to get words to come out of his mouth, but it wasn't working._

_"I.." Sasuke couldn't say anymore. Panic started to flood him at the angry look on Naruto's face._

_"What. Age. Are you?" Naruto asked again, anger evident in his voice._

_"..Seventeen," Sasuke answered, his eyes on the floor._

_Silence settled between them, neither of them knowing what to say._

_"I, I can explain-" Sasuke started, but was cut off by Naruto._

_"You can explain? How you've lied to me for three months? I'm a fucking teacher Sasuke, if anyone knew, how do you think that'd look?" Naruto said angrily._

_"I, I just.. I really liked you, and the more I got to know you the more I liked you and I didn't want to mess it up," Sasuke said quickly, trying to explain._

_Naruto felt like someone had stuck a knife in his gut. He looked at Sasuke, seeing his eyebrows knitted in worry and his beautiful black eyes pleading with him. He looked away, he couldn't look into those eyes, he knew he'd crumble._

_Sasuke stepped forward, putting his hand on Naruto's chin and turning his face to look at him,_

_"I'm sorry Naru, I promise I was going to tell you but the longer I left it the more I didn't want to risk losing you.. I've never felt like this about anyone before," Sasuke admitted, his voice trembling a little. He knew he was an Uchiha, and that Uchiha's were always meant to have a cool, calm composure, but he couldn't help himself. He couldn't lose Naruto, not after possibly the best Summer of his life with him._

_Naruto turned his eyes away, grabbing Sasuke's wrist away from his face. Sasuke's heart jumped, 'No..' he thought, 'Please, no..'_

_Sasuke moved his other hand to Naruto's face, pulling him back to look at him and planting a kiss on his lips. Naruto pulled away,_

_"No, Sasuke, this isn't going to work.."_

_"Naruto, don't say that, please don't," Sasuke pleaded, moving in and kissing Naruto again._  
_At first Naruto tried to pull away, but he couldn't help it, he couldn't turn away from Sasuke's kiss again. He slid his hand through Sasuke's hair, pulling him closer and sliding his tongue into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shirt, feeling comforted by the kiss. They kissed fiercely for a few minutes, before pulling back for air._

_"Naru, baby," Sasuke panted, his eyes pleading._

_"Sasu, baby," Naruto replied, his eyes filled with emotion and lust.. of course he still wanted Sasuke, he couldn't imagine being without him after being with him all Summer._

_Naruto pulled Sasuke against his chest, wrapping his arms around him and inhaling his cinnamon scent. He'd fallen too hard too quickly for Sasuke._

_"Okay, maybe, maybe we could sort something out," Naruto said, threading his fingers through Sasuke's hair and holding him close. "I mean, it's not like your still in school or anything."_

_Sasuke felt himself freeze again. Oh, fuck. He pulled out of Naruto's arms, looking at the floor._

_"You.. are finished school, right?" Naruto asked._

_Sasuke looked up, and Naruto could see his answer in Sasuke's eyes._

_"Sasuke, I can't," Naruto said, his heart aching, "You're still in school, I'm a teacher.. we can't see each other anymore."_

_"But Naru, I'm in my final year, I'm nearly finished and-"_

_"No, Sasuke," Naruto replied, a mixture of anger and hurt in his voice, "it's over, this can't go any further."_

_"But Naru," Sasuke pleaded, a few tears slipping down his face._

_Naruto couldn't look, he couldn't look at that beautiful face and see tears. He couldn't look at his darling crying._

_"Leave." Naruto said abruptly, walking to the door and opening it._

_"Naruto.." Sasuke murmured, tears flowing freely down his face now._

_"Out." Naruto said, not looking at Sasuke and holding the door open. Sasuke stood shock still for a few moments, and Naruto thought he'd have to go through the pain of telling him to leave again, when Sasuke quickly walked out the door._

_Naruto shut the door, listening to the rain pattering against it and worrying about Sasuke catching a cold. His heart ached in his chest, realising their was nothing he could do but try and forget him as soon as possible. He had a new teaching job to start in two weeks time, and he couldn't be with someone still in school. His heart sank further, he already missed Sasuke, he already wanted to go outside and pull him out of the rain and kiss him and let him know everything would be alright.. and he'd only just left._

_What Naruto hadn't thought of, was to ask what school Sasuke was in.._

_**Sasuke's POV:**_

Sasuke sat in English, his book open but nothing going into his head. Someone was reading aloud from Hamlet, but he wasn't focusing on who or even what page they were on. All he could think of was, well, Naruto. 

How? How could it be that Naruto was his teacher? He knew Naruto was a teacher and recieving a new job that was more pernament than his last few substitute jobs, but in _his_ school? 

Sasuke's chest hurt and his heart ached, how was he meant to face Naruto every day? It'd only been two weeks since they split, and he'd missed him so much already. He wasn't doing a very good job at being the heartless cold Uchiha people thought he was.  
"Sasuke..Sasuke?" the English teacher asked and Sasuke looked up from the book, blinking. Oh shit, it was his turn to read. 

"Sorry sir, I feel a migraine coming on, may I be excused to go to the nurses office?" Sasuke replied smoothly, knowing his excuse would work as he was never out of focus and he never went to the nurses office. He watched as the teacher turned and took up the hall pass, and gave himself a mental high five. 

As he left the classroom, he headed toward the bathrooms instead of the nurses office. 

He entered the bathroom and turned on the taps, splashing cold water on his face. He took a few deep breaths, trying to untangle his thoughts and figure out a plan. 

"I knew you didn't really need to go to the nurses office!" shouted Kiba as he entered the bathroom. 

Sasuke nearly jumped but, being an Uchiha, that would have been out of character. 

"Do you have to be so _loud?_" Sasuke asked, a hand rubbing his nose in annoyance. 

"Sorry, it's not my fault Naruto has your panties in a twist. What's he doing teaching in our school anyway ? Didn't you tell him that you, um, go here?" 

"Kiba, could you please be _quiet_?" Sasuke asked in a hushed voice, "we are in school you know." 

"Okay, sorry," Kiba answered, talking in a lower tone for once, "so what's your plan of action? Are you gonna seduce him after school or something?" 

"What!" Sasuke answered, being the loud one this time. 

Kiba raised his finger to his lips, saying 'shhh', and Sasuke rolled his eyes. 

"I just thought that you were gonna get him back instead of having to look at him awkwardly everyday while you both pretend yous aren't crazy for each other" Kiba said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. 

Well he had been considering a plan.. 

"Why would he take me back? I lied to him about my age and now I'm his student, which is even worse," Sasuke answered, running a hand through his hair. 

"Um, maybe because he's totally crazy for you? Everytime he thought you weren't looking he was staring at you all googly eyed," Kiba replied. 

"Really?" Sasuke asked with more enthusiasm than he would've liked. 

"Yeah Romeo, _really,_" Kiba answered, winking at him. 

Sasuke leaned against the sink and thought for a minute. 

"Come on, you're Sasuke freakin' Uchiha! You could have anyone you want in this school, you could get a teacher too," Kiba said, getting loud again. 

Sasuke felt his confidence boost, he could do this, he could get Naruto back. 

"You're right, I'm going to get him back.. today, after school." Sasuke said with finality. 

"There, that's the Sasuke Uchiha I know!" Kiba said with a smile, punching Sasuke in the shoulder. 

Sasuke smirked, he could do this. 

"I'm gonna get back to class, I'll see you later Kiba, and thanks for the advice," Sasuke said as he left the bathroom. 

_**Kiba's POV:  
**_  
Kiba smiled, before remembering why he was actually in the bathroom. He quickly did his business and washed his hands. 

He turned to leave, wondering about how long he'd been gone and if his teacher would think he was just ditching class or not- 

Suddenly Kiba smashed into someone in his hurry to leave. They fell to the floor, a loud crash sounding in the bathroom. Kiba shuffled as he said sorry repeatedly, trying to get off whoever he had fallen on. His mouth clamped shut when he relized he had fallen on no one other than Neji Hyugga, and that he was also straddling him. A blush dusted his cheeks as he stared down at lilac eyes, unable to get any words to come out of his mouth. 

"It's not every day that someone as cute as you falls into my lap," Neji said huskily as his eyes roamed Kiba's face and body. 

"H-hey!" Kiba stammered, pushing himself off of Neji hurriedly, before rushing out of the door and back towards his class. 

He returned to class, and to his luck his teacher didn't seem to notice how long he was gone for. 

He sat in his chair and looked at his book, still feeling a heat in his cheeks as he chewed on the end of his pencil. 

Kiba always made a big deal of how much he liked girls, but what he didn't make a big deal of was his other.. secret attraction. 

For the past year he'd always noticed Neji, how smart he was, howathletic he was, how sexy he was.. and how much of a player he was. He had fancied him all of last year, but had gotten over it during the summer, and now he'd literally fallen back into Neji's lap. 

_'He called me cute..' _Kiba thought, the blush returning to his cheeks. 

He quickly shook his head, trying to rid himself of the thoughts. He couldn't start liking him again. 

But then he thought about it again, he _was_ curious about what it would be like to be with a guy.. and Neji was a well known player.. maybe.. 

_**Naruto's POV:**_

Naruto couldn't get his mind off Sasuke for the rest of the day. Even when he went for lunch he scanned the halls hoping to see him, hoping to sooth the ache that was in his chest all day. 

The bell for his last class went off and the students filed out eagerly, even though it was only their first day back in school. 

Naruto sat in his chair again, flicking through his book and writing notes about what he'd be teaching for the rest of the week. He didn't want to go home yet, he didn't want to have to lay awake and think of Sasuke like he had been doing the past two weeks, especially after seeing him today. 

A quiet knock sounded on the door and Naruto turned his head. A pair of deep black eyes looked at him from the doorway. 

"Naruto.." Sasuke said, "I.. You're the new teacher.." 

"Yeah.." Naruto replied, scratching the back of his head, trying to appear nonchalant. 

Sasuke looked out into the hallway, checking to see if anyone was there. After making sure their was no one around, he stepped in and closed the door behind him, turning the lock. 

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" Naruto asked, turning in his seat to face Sasuke, unsure of what was going on. 

Sasuke walked towards him, dropping his bag on the floor, "Naruto, I've missed you so much," Sasuke said, that furrow between his eyebrows again. 

Naruto didn't know what to say, he tried to look away but Sasuke was quickly in front of him. Naruto stood, trying to get Sasuke to back off. 

"What do you want, Sasuke?" he asked with a bit of harshness in his tone, hoping Sasuke wouldn't kiss him. 

But he didn't kiss him, instead he wrapped his arms around Naruto, nuzzling his face against Naruto's neck and holding him close. 

"Don't push me away," Sasuke mumbled into his neck, and after a few awkward seconds Naruto couldn't help but give in and let his arms wrap around Sasuke slowly, pulling him even closer. 

"Sasuke, please stop making this harder, we can't.." Naruto trailed off. It felt so good to have Sasuke in his arms again. 

Sasuke pulled back and placed a soft kiss on Naruto's neck, still locked in their embrace. He moved his face from the crook of Naruto's neck and looked into his eyes, before placing a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. When Naruto didn't push him away, Sasuke continued to kiss him more firmly.

At first Naruto was apprehensive, not wanting to give in to the cinnamon and honey taste that was Sasuke, but he couldn't help it. He tightened his hold on Sasuke, deepening the kiss and slipping his tongue through his lips. Sasuke moaned into the kiss, and Naruto felt heat spread down his body into his groin. He loved that moan, he loved that that sound was only for him. 

He turned and pushed Sasuke against his desk roughly, reaching his hand down to grope Sasuke's ass. Sasuke moaned again and grinded against Naruto, before pushing himself back to sit on the desk and wrap his legs around Naruto's waist. Naruto knew he wouldn't be able to hold back if Sasuke kept making those delicious sounds and grinding against him like that. He felt his cock twitch in anticipation. 

Naruto pulled back after a very loud moan from Sasuke. 

"Sasu, baby, shh," he said, holding a finger to Sasuke's lips. He seemed to have forgotten they were in a school. 

"I'm sorry.. Mr. Uzumaki," Sasuke murmured against the finger, giving it a lick before sucking it into his mouth. 

Naruto couldn't help how horny he felt hearing Sasuke say his name in that way, right before using his devilish mouth on his finger. 

"What did you say?" Naruto asked breathlessly. 

"I'm sorry, Mr Uzumaki," Sasuke replied again, a lustful glint in his eyes as he took two of Naruto's fingers into his mouth. 

Naruto's cock hardened at hearing Sasuke call him that again. He knew he definitely wouldn't be able to stop himself from fucking Sasuke against his desk now. 

Hey guys! Please leave a review and let me know what you guys thought of this chapter! :) -Lo.


	3. An Unwanted Attraction

**Hey guys! Thank you all so much for the comments on the last chapter, I'm so glad so many people liked it! This chapter has a little more storyline and a bit more depth into Sasuke's character. I hope you's enjoy and please leave a review if you do! - Elbearo.  
**

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Naruto pulled his fingers from Sasuke's lips, a shiver running down his back. He looked at Sasuke, his pink lips swollen, his coal black eyes half lidded, the back of his hair sticking out at all ends like usual, but his bangs framing his sharp cheekbones and jaw.. he really had missed him. He felt a warmth seeping through his chest at the realization that Sasuke was here, right in front of him, kissing him.

"Naru..?" Sasuke asked uncertainly, biting his lip, "you okay?"

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts, raising a hand to Sasuke's cheek. He brushed his fingertips along Sasuke's soft skin.

"Yeah," Naruto answered, "you're just so beautiful."

Naruto could of swore he seen a slight blush on Sasuke's cheeks, but Sasuke chose that second to press his cheek into Naruto's hand, sliding his fingers through Naruto's in the process.

Naruto used his other hand to pull Sasuke's chin up to look at him, to look deep into his wide black eyes. His eyes moved to Sasuke's lips, and he mentally decided that he wouldn't be fucking Sasuke against his desk, but rather he'd be making love to him slowly and putting each ounce of heartche he'd felt over the past two weeks into it. He felt a flutter in his stomach as he leaned in to capture those beautiful lips with his own-

Three loud knocks sounded at the door.

"Mr. Uzumaki, it's the principal, could you let me in?"

Naruto jumped away from Sasuke, his eyes wide. Sasuke stared at him shock still for a few seconds before abruptly yet quietly getting off the desk and looking around the room for somewhere to hide. Naruto looked too, his brain not functioning right just yet. Under a desk? In a cabinet?

Suddenly Sasuke picked up his bag and slung it around his shoulder.

"If she asks we were having a talk, about if any extra Science classes would be on after school or not this semester for finals," Sasuke said quickly to him.

Naruto just nodded dumbly, quickly fixing a few misplaced objects on his desk and checking his clothes. He walked to the door and there was another three knocks as he reached the handle. Just as he was about to turn the key, Sasuke walked up and grabbed his wrist, placing a quick kiss on his lips before mouthing 'call me.' He stepped back and Naruto opened the door to see a very annoyed Tsunade standing at the other side.

"Oi Brat, it took you long enough to open the damned door," she said with familiarity, her arms folded and her finger tapping her arm impatiently. Her eyes then took note of Sasuke standing in the room awkwardly.

"Oh, Mr. Uchiha, I didn't realize you were here," she said in a more professional tone.

"Sorry, I was just speaking with the new teacher, Mr. Uzumaki, about whether we would have extra classes like last year," he replied smoothly, "I'd better be leaving now, good evening to you both."

Naruto and Tsunade both nodded with professional smiles as Sasuke left the room, but Naruto felt his heart racing. She'd almost caught them.

"Anyways brat, how was your first day? I hope you didn't screw this up _too_ badly yet," Tsunade continued, a familiar smile on her face. He owed her a lot for this job.

"It went, um,very well," he replied with a smile, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly before thinking to himself, 'A little too well.. '

* * *

Sasuke left the Science room, letting out a breath as he shut the door behind him. Fuck, that was close.

A small smile graced his lips as he walked towards his locker. He felt happy, Naruto had kissed him back -well, a little more than just kissed him back- and then he had called him beautiful. He felt like a lovestruck teenage girl but he couldn't deny how his heart melted a little when Naruto had called him that. He was a little disappointed that they couldn't have steamy make up sex on Naruto's desk, but hopefully this was a step in the right direction and everything would be alright between the two of them soon. He felt like a weight had lifted off his chest.

He reached his locker and began putting books from his last classes in it that he wouldn't need for the evening. He was lost in the little happy thoughts flittering around his head, when a shout from behind broke him out of his daze.

"Hey Princess," a red headed teen called from behind him. He turned to see who was known to be one of the high school bullies sauntering towards him.

_'He must want something,'_ Sasuke thought, Gaara had never bothered him before.

Gaara was around the same age as him, with soft red hair and a punk look about him. He was a little smaller than Sasuke, and wore eyeliner around bright green eyes. He had often seen him and his group picking on people around the school or getting into fights, but as Sasuke was quite popular himself from being on the football team, and also a part of the Uchiha family, they seemed to respect him and leave him be.

"My name's Sasuke, not 'Princess'," Sasuke replied with a glare while slamming his locker shut, "what do you want Gaara?"

"No need to get riled up," Gaara said with a smirk, "I just wanted to know what you were doing after school is all,"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, waiting for Gaara to continue. Gaara seemed a little uncomfortable under his gaze, and his face turned from friendly to slightly annoyed.

"I seen you in one of my favorite clubs a few months ago," Gaara said, trying to plaster on a fake smile, which made him look a little awkward as he usually smiled even less than Sasuke did, "holding hands with some blondie. I didn't know you swung that way, or even had a boyfriend for that matter.."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sasuke said with finality, ready to turn around. Gaara continued talking before he could.

"What?" Gaara asked, before he smirked and said, "oh, you mean you don't have a boyfriend?"

"Hn," Sasuke replied, turning and walking away from Gaara. Gaara quickly caught up beside him regardless.

"So, since you don't have a boyfriend," Gaara continued, "how about I pick you up at seven and take you to the movies?"

"No," Sasuke replied swiftly.

"_No?_" Gaara replied, a little shocked. A slightly angry look made it's way to his face, he didn't usually take no for an answer.

"That's what I said; no," Sasuke answered with a bored tone, not even bothering to look at Gaara, "I don't tend to associate myself with childish bullies."

"Excuse me?" Gaara asked with venom in his voice, anger clearly showing on his face now.

Sasuke didn't reply and continued walking which annoyed Gaara even more. _'Who does he even think he is?' _Gaara thought angrily.

"Excuse me?" He asked again, still with no reply.

Gaara suddenly grabbed Sasuke by the collar of his shirt, throwing a punch his way but Sasuke was too quick for him. He dodged the punch and pulled Gaara's hand away, before grabbing Gaara by his shirt and shoving him into the lockers.

"Listen, because I won't be saying this again," Sasuke said in a smooth yet dangerous tone, "I don't know who you seen at that club but it wasn't me, and I don't have or want a boyfriend, so back off."

He pushed away from Gaara with a glare before turning and walking away. They both knew Sasuke was the strongest of the both of them.

"You'll regret this, I'll make sure of it Uchiha," Gaara spit out, "or should I say, _princess_."

* * *

Sasuke continued walking until he reached his black BMW. Although he seemed uncaring on the outside, he was very worried. Only four people knew he was gay, and they were his close friends and Naruto. His family didn't know, and he knew his father wouldn't take it all too well, so he wanted to keep it a secret until he was out of school.

He got into his car and drove out of the school campus, rethinking the conversation he had had with Gaara. Gaara had said he had seen him with a 'blondie' but he didn't mention anything about their new Science teacher. He mustn't have recognized Naruto from all those months ago. He felt a little relieved about that.

He could handle Gaara, he'd call Kiba later and figure something out.

He drove the rest of the way home and started whatever homework he had as soon as he got inside. When he was done he glanced at the clock every two minutes, before checking his phone. It was a quarter to seven, Naruto was probably still in school sorting out what he'd be teaching for the week.

He thought about texting Naruto a reminder to call him but he didn't want to appear needy, so instead he took out his sketchbook to pass the time.

He flicked through his drawings, some of them sneaky ones of Naruto he had done during the summer while Naruto was asleep. He opened a blank page and idly began sketching, not really focused on anything.

He enjoyed drawing, and he had a few sketchbooks hidden in the back of one of his drawers. He had started drawing things absent mindedly when he was younger, and when he was fourteen he bought his first sketchbook.

He had only had it a few months and he had been really happy with his progress he'd made since he'd gotten it. He had drawn things in his house, and gone to the park a few times to draw ducks in the ponds or birds in the trees.

He then started to draw people sitting at benches or walking their dogs, and became fascinated with drawing faces. He loved drawing each curve of an eye, each crinkle in a pair of lips, each strand of hair around a face.

He used to want to become an artist. He wanted to try painting and sculpture, to go further than just drawing. He had never felt so content with something he had done, or so proud.

He hadn't told his family about him drawing back then, as he feared they wouldn't really understand. Well, not his mother or Itachi, but rather his father. He thought back to when his father had found out he even had a sketchbook.

_Sasuke had just come back from the park, he had been so lost in drawing that he hadn't noticed how quickly it had gotten dark. He had realized he was late and hurried home from dinner._

_"Sasuke, you nearly missed the start of dinner and I made your favourite, where were you?" His mother asked worriedly as he entered._

_"Sorry, I was in the park and lost track of time." He replied as his mother grabbed him into a hug._

_He entered the kitchen and placed his bag by the table, noting that Itachi and his father had already sat down. He sat while his mother continued her questioning._

_"Where you with somebody? Usually you notice before it gets dark," she said as she heaped potatoes onto his plate._

_"No mother, I just wasn't thinking right," Sasuke replied, avoiding his fathers gaze._

_At that moment Sasuke's mother had slipped a little, mushed potatoes falling off the spoon and onto Sasuke's lap. He moved his chair back as he got a napkin to get off any potato his mother had dropped, but as he moved he knocked his bag over, his sketchbook and pencils falling out._

_"Oh Sasuke, sorry! I've gotten so clumsy as of late! Oh, what is this?" His mother asked as she reached down to pick up the sketchbook._

_He quickly picked the sketchbook up before she could, "Nothing mother," he said hurriedly._

_Suddenly his father spoke, "What is it Sasuke?" he asked. Three pairs of dark eyes looked at him to answer but Sasuke didn't know what to say._

_"Give it here," his father said with a note of authority in his voice._

_Sasuke hesitantly looked at the sketchbook in his hand, before looking up at his father._

_"Now." His father said, a little angry. His sons usually did exactly as they were told._

_Sasuke handed the book to his father, who took it a little harshly from his hands. His mother moved beside his father as he opened it, flicking through the pages._

_"Sasuke, did you do these?" His mother asked in a surprised yet happy tone, "it looks like our son is a little artist Fugaku."_

_He felt hopeful at his mothers comment, but as soon as he looked at the angry face on his father all hopes he had dropped. He continued flipping through the sketchbook and didn't answer his mother. The only sound in the room was pages flicking, and Itachi looked over at him uncertainly._

_"So this is what you've been wasting your time on all these afternoons," His father said in a serious voice, looking up at him and waiting for him to answer. His hands fidgeted under the table._

_"Yes father, I quite like drawing," he answered._

_His father said nothing for a few awkwardly long seconds, and Sasuke nearly jumped when he let out a throaty laugh._

_"Sasuke my boy, you are going to grow up and work with Itachi at Uchiha Corps, you'll spend your time studying from now on instead of wasting it on this silly nonsense." His father said as he stood up, the sketchbook in his hands._

_Sasuke felt horrible, his dreams had been torn to shreds. He felt angry with himself, he should have known._

_He looked up to see his father opening the bin and throwing the sketchbook inside it._

_"Now that that's out of the way, let's have dinner," his father said finality. Everyone began eating and his mother looked at him with worry etched on her features. He felt ashamed, he couldn't even look at her, Itachi or his father. He ate in silence as they made small talk._

_After dinner he went to his room and gave out to himself. He wanted to go back and get his sketchbook out of the bin, but even the thought of it made him feel horrible. He told himself he wouldn't draw again, that he didn't even like it that much, but tears filled his eyes and he knew he couldn't convince himself._

_The next day he got up early and said to his father that he was going to the shop to get the daily newspaper and research business like things. His father seemed happy enough now that he thought Sasuke didn't really care about drawing._

_Sasuke went to the shop and picked out the newspaper and two more sketchbooks, a new one for himself and one to replace the old one when he took it back._

When he got home his father was in the shower and his brother and mother were about the house. He tip toed into the kitchen to take the sketchbook out of the bin, but when he opened it, the sketchbook was gone. His heart fell and he felt tears rise again, but before they could fall he heard a voice from the kitchen door.

_"Little brother," Itachi called, "come to my room with me and I'll explain about the business section to you," he said with a wink._

_Sasuke followed him, and Itachi sat him on his bed before pulling out his sketchbook from under a pillow._

_"I got this for you last night little brother," Itachi said as he handed it to him, "you seem to have a secret talent you hid from us, it seems we have a sneaky ninja on our hands,"_

_Sasuke took the sketchbook and a huge smile took over his face. His father told him to look more serious instead of being smiley as he would need to when he was older, but he couldn't help it._

_"Sasuke," Itachi said in a more serious tone, "don't let father find that, or any other sketchbooks you might have."_

_Sasuke nodded, standing up and hugging his older brother._

_"You have finally found something that I cannot better you at brother," Itachi teased, ruffling Sasuke's hair, "this will be our little secret."_

_Sasuke hid the sketchbook at the back of one of his drawers, and had returned to the kitchen and placed another sketchbook in the bin, placing some dirt on top of it in case his father decided to check. He was lucky he had done it, because that evening after dinner it seemed that Fugaku was staring a little to intently into the bin as he threw his dirty napkin into it. When looked away Sasuke and Itachi shared a secret smile with each other._

_After that Sasuke only shared his drawings with Itachi occasionally, but he hid them from his mother and father. He had shown Ino, Sakura and Kiba when he was fifteen. They had sworn to secrecy that they wouldn't tell anyone, and told him how cool they thought his drawings were. They didn't tell anyone and kept their promise, which was why Sasuke felt he could trust in them with his other secret; that he liked boys instead of girls._

Sasuke came out of his flashback and focused on the paper. He had drawn a pair of big eyes with bright strands of hair falling into them. Naruto.

Just then his phone rang, the name 'Naruto' coming up on the screen. Sasuke smiled as he opened the drawer and placed his sketchbook back in it's hiding place. He still had his first one along with various other ones hiding at the back of it.

"Hello," he said as he answered the phone, thinking that Naruto could probably hear the happiness in his voice.

"Sasu, baby, how are you?" Naruto replied at the other end of the line.

Sasuke fell back on his bed and began chattering with Naruto. He felt so much better when he heard Naruto's soft laughter coming through the phone. He felt.. content.

He completely forgot the whole incident with Gaara, Naruto being more important than the silly threats he'd made. Nothing could get worse than those past two weeks away from Naruto, it could only get better from here.

Or so he had thought..

* * *

**Dun dun dun! That's right folks, the near future doesn't look too well for our poor Sasu :(. Please leave a review and let me know what you think! Thank you :) 3**


End file.
